The display of potted plants requires that they be set on top of tables, shelves, credenzas, or stands that can occupy considerable floor space always in short supply in the confined area of a small apartment, patio or balcony. A ceiling, and especially one into which a hook can be driven is not always available. Accordingly there is a need for a new approach in the display of plants, and other decorative articles around living quarters that does not compete for floor space with the occupants. The instant invention results from a search for a universal and versatile display structure that can easily be adapted to a variety of objects such as candles, art pieces, vases and other such type of furnishing.